


【原创】关于酒与醋

by Suran369



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suran369/pseuds/Suran369
Summary: 沈榆和林佑白的又一个没头没尾片段。sp预警，是车。小孩子不可以看。
Kudos: 24





	【原创】关于酒与醋

接到林佑白的朋友打来的电话时已经是接近半夜十一点，沈榆刚好把手上令人头疼的方案做完，这才想起早上林佑白说过，今天要去见来旅游的发小。听电话那头的情况，林佑白似乎已经醉得不省人事。沈榆有些意外，林佑白酒量很差，但也从不多喝，很少会喝到连电话都需要别人帮忙打的地步。沈榆微皱着眉，忙记下酒吧的位置，驱车赶去。

酒吧里的光线晦暗不明，一旁的乐队演奏着不知名的慢摇，一路往里，沈榆终于在角落的卡座上看到了靠在旁人肩上的林佑白。桌上一盏小灯散发着浅黄色的光线，映照在林佑白脸上，林佑白似乎突然想起什么，摇晃着撑起上身，脸上带着懒洋洋的笑意，不理会身旁男生的反应，只自顾自地对人说着前言不搭后语的话。沈榆看着两人的动作，下意识地咬了咬后槽牙，复又无奈地叹口气，快步走到桌前。

“沈榆？你怎么来啦？”

沈榆还没开口介绍自己，林佑白就眼尖地发现了走过来的人，也不管自己是坐在内侧，站起身就想往沈榆身边靠。发小被他莽莽撞撞的动作惊得忙起身让路，沈榆连忙上前接住林佑白。林佑白扶上伸过来的手臂，还没站稳又转身向站在一旁的发小介绍：“这就是沈榆，我和刚刚你说过的。”

沈榆把左摇右摆的人拉过来搂住，和发小简单打过招呼，感受到身旁安静下来，才又转头看向林佑白，“怎么喝这么醉？”

“我没醉呀，我就喝了一杯，不会醉的。”林佑白消停下来，靠在沈榆身上看他们寒暄，听到沈榆的问题还不忘带着些困意反驳。

“他随便点了一杯鸡尾酒，没想到度数这么高，等我反应过来他就这样了。”一旁的发小解释到。

“给你添麻烦了。”

“没有的事，他一直就这样。”发小摆摆手，“不过，我倒是第一次见他喝醉了还一直念叨着一个人。”

沈榆笑笑，早先心里莫名产生的不快瞬间消失不见。两人客套地交谈几句，发小拒绝了搭便车先行离开，沈榆带着林佑白回到车上。林佑白似乎也累了，乖巧地任由沈榆摆布，躺在座位上就陷入了浅眠。

半个多小时的车程过去，沈榆把车停好，睡了半小时的林佑白也迷糊地睁开眼。

沈榆打开林佑白一侧的车门，俯身给他解开安全带，顺便揉了揉还没完全清醒的人。

“到家了，回家再睡？”

林佑白意味不明地哼了哼，也不知道听清楚多少，只是下意识地拉住沈榆伸向他的手，半闭着眼睛下了车。被半搂着从停车场坐上电梯，再走到家门口，林佑白定定地站着看沈榆打开门，终于找回一点神智，自己走进家门，紧接着瘫坐在沙发上。

沈榆关好门，回头就看见沙发上的人目不转睛地看着自己。不知道是因为酒精还是睡意，他眼眶湿漉漉的，眼角飞红，眼里仍是不明状况的茫然。林佑白生得好看，原本年纪也不大，细腻的肤质更让他显得年幼，只是平日里非要一板一眼地故作老成，如今却显得惹人怜爱。沈榆被看得心里一软，走上前去在他面前蹲下，林佑白也跟着低下头看着他。

“有哪里不舒服吗？要不要去床上休息？”

林佑白神智尚存，却不受自己控制。看着他眨了眨眼，似乎思考了一下，皱了皱眉头说到：“不要，我要洗澡。”

说完像是想起什么开心的事，又舒展开眉头，带着懒散的笑对沈榆说：“你陪我洗澡。”

“……”

“好。”

沙哑的答复从滚动的喉头逸出来，沈榆几乎被他的笑蛊惑心神，原本只想照顾他让他好好休息的想法立刻被抹杀，把软绵绵的人从沙发上捞起来，克制地吻了吻嘴角，而后便把人往浴室里带。

林佑白整个人毫无保留地靠在沈榆身上，双臂环住脖颈，手还不忘在后背上摸索揩油。沈榆把人放下来去调试水温，林佑白却趁人不注意直接冲进花洒下，还顺手把沈榆也拽了过来。

两人被偏凉的水淋了个透彻，沈榆略微调高水温，一只手把胡闹的人按在怀里，另一只手往人身后挥去。

“别闹。”手掌落在被淋湿的裤子上发出沉闷的响声，林佑白顿了顿，姑且停下了动作。衣服逐渐湿透，沈榆把紧贴上肌肤的布料从人身上剥离，林佑白竟也毫不挣扎，反倒是抬起手开始解沈榆的衬衫扣子。

由着怀里的人作乱，沈榆把衣服扔出浴帘外，顺带伸手拿过一旁的润滑剂倒在手上，就着把人圈在怀里的姿势挡住大部分的水流，沾了润滑剂的手往下探去，手指挤进柔软的臀肉之间。林佑白仍然不消停，把手掌放在沈榆胸前试图撑起身子，略踮起脚抬头去够眼前人的嘴唇，不想脚下一滑又扑到了沈榆身上。沈榆原本扶在林佑白腰上的左手往下滑到臀部，啪啪两掌落在左臀上。

“别乱动。”

“嗯……”醉意未消的林佑白没那么安分，委屈地哼了哼，锲而不舍地打算再次尝试。沈榆左手把人按在怀里，还停在穴口处右手熟练地探入一指。

异物侵入的感觉让林佑白开始微微挣扎。沈榆按揉着指尖下的软肉，逐渐探入两个指节，感受到一小块略硬的触感时，怀里的人微微一颤。林佑白终于安静下来，环住沈榆的腰，把脸埋在颈侧，任由沈榆宰割。

沈榆右手却不再动作，左手微微扬起略微施力落在臀上。做好准备的小穴没能得到满足，反而迎来了接连不断的巴掌。沾了水的清脆拍击声在狭小的浴室里回响，饶是被酒精壮胆的林佑白也捡回了羞耻心，原本只在眼角的绯红一路蔓延到脖颈，奈何身下穴内的异物存在感难以忽视，被羞耻感和触及不到的快感绑架，林佑白不敢挣扎，只好环紧了沈榆的腰，贴在他身上磨磨蹭蹭，急促地喘吸着缓解燥热。

“还乱动吗？”沈榆也没好到哪里去，早被林佑白蹭得发烫，声音也不可控地变得沙哑低沉。

身后的巴掌还在落下，不算强烈的痛感也让他饱受折磨，林佑白分不出神来说话，闷哼着摇了摇头。

“什么？”沈榆终于停下了落掌的动作，却没打算放过林佑白，突然插入了第二根手指，一边按揉着一边逼问。

林佑白极力压抑着喘息声不肯说话，身后的手却又威胁地放在了臀上。

“不……啊……不乱……动……呜，你欺负我。”林佑白刚一开口，沈榆的手指便又探向了敏感点，林佑白猝不及防地发出呻吟，委屈地呜咽出声。

沈榆轻笑着抚了抚林佑白的脊背，转头亲了亲他的头发，林佑白抬起头来愤愤地咬上沈榆的下唇，又被身后的手指搞得浑身无力，最后还是被沈榆占了主导。

吻从唇部一路延伸到肩颈，沈榆让林佑白转过身去撑上墙面，手环到林佑白胸前，揉捏拨弄着左侧的突起。

手掌触上冰凉的墙面，林佑白的思绪集中了半分，却又很快被作乱的两只手分散，身后紧贴着的人浑身滚烫，胸前和腿间燃起的热量传遍全身，冷硬的瓷面转瞬也被融化。

右侧的乳头无人顾及，林佑白边难耐地抵住墙壁碾磨，边伸手去抚慰涨起的分身。右手刚握住分身，穴中的手指却突然撤出，林佑白忍不住寻着手指往后翘起臀部，乞求得到垂怜。然而被热气蒸得泛红的屁股却没能得到体贴的对待。欲望被身后突如其来的疼痛打散又加倍卷袭涌上，右手被拨开，分身被人握在手中，身后的拍打不断落下，林佑白忍不住呜咽出声，可怜兮兮地回头求饶，“沈榆……沈榆……”

臀上的红色愈发分明，沈榆落下最后几掌，停下来摩挲着柔软发烫的臀肉，手指滑进臀缝在翕动的穴口上按压，“你后面都湿透了。”

“那是润滑剂…”林佑白羞得闭紧双眼，把脸埋在撑住墙的手臂里。

“是吗。”

身后的手指换成了炙热的性器，粗硬的物体在臀部摩挲着，浅浅地戳进穴口又离开，林佑白微微扭动臀部寻求满足，却无济于事。

“沈榆…进来……”

“什么？”沈榆明知故问。

“…操我。”

若是平日的林佑白断然开不了口，饶是借着醉意也依然让他脸上的烧红又加一层。沈榆轻吻上林佑白通红的耳垂，下身缓慢地挺入。

“嗯…”林佑白闷哼一声，身后被胀满的感觉让他忍不住绷紧了身子。

“啪。”

“放松。”

林佑白不说话，红着脸让自己放松下来。身后的人用双臂将他环锢在内，一只手揉捏着他立起的乳尖，一手只套弄着他挺直的下体，吮吻不断地落在脖颈与后肩，耳边传来低沉的喘息声。沈榆耐心地抽插着深入，林佑白发出舒适的喟叹，很快沉沦其中，迷离着眼神侧过头去，如愿被人吻上脸颊、下鄂和嘴唇。

漫长的一吻终了，林佑白软了身子大口呼吸着。沈榆停下了手上套弄的动作，转而握住根部，不怀好意地开口：“下次别自己喝酒，知道吗。”

林佑白的神智还飘忽不定，丝毫没察觉到什么不对，下意识地回到：“没有一个人，有我朋友在…啊…嗯…”

沈榆忽然大力往某深处撞去，快速顶弄着穴内的软肉，林佑白惊呼出声，呼声刚出又变了调成呻吟，脚下一软彻底失去了支撑的力气，被沈榆捞住才不至于往下滑。

后穴完全被操开了，过于深入的顶弄让林佑白不禁想逃开，然而激烈的欲望却让他连站起来的力气都没有，只能被人搂住进行毫无作用的挣扎。绯红的臀肉被撞得啪啪作响，被激起的轻微疼痛恰好刺激了情欲，敏感点被不停地摩擦，渴望发泄的情欲快速汇聚到下身，却又被人一把捏住，涨得生疼。

“沈…沈榆……呜……沈榆……饶…饶了我吧……”无法发泄的感觉很快让林佑白崩溃了，眼泪溢出眼眶淌下，带着哭腔开始胡乱求饶。

“知道错了？”沈榆想起这人靠在别人身上说笑的样子，哪里肯就这么放过他。

“呜…知…知道……我…唔…我错了……呜……哥哥…”林佑白哪里还有心思想沈榆在问什么，只管顺着问题断断续续地哭着回答。

沈榆被叫得心软了，吻了吻林佑白眼角的泪痕，松开手加快了身下的动作，收回的手还不忘狠狠拍上臀侧。

林佑白的声音蓦地拔高，后穴一阵收缩，白色的精液喷射上墙壁，沈榆也在紧缩的小穴内全数缴了械。

几分钟后林佑白被转回身靠在沈榆胸前，默默闭上眼睛平复呼吸。

沈榆把自己和他清洗干净，披上浴巾出了卧室。本想直接栽倒在床上的林佑白被拉住坐在床边吹干头发，林佑白清醒了大半，这才想起沈榆说过的话。嗡嗡作响的吹风机被关上，林佑白抬头看向沈榆，笑着问到：“你是不是吃醋了？”

沈榆看着笑得一脸得意的小孩，坐上床快速地把人按到了自己腿上，掀起浴巾，露出还泛着红的臀瓣，把手放在上面威胁到：“是啊，所以你是不是该被惩罚，嗯？”

即使刚才才做过更过分的事，被人按在腿上的姿势和臀上的触感还是让林佑白又一次红了脸。

林佑白不说话，沈榆拿出床头柜里从未被用在头发上的发刷，往还泛着红的臀上拍去。

林佑白条件反射地缩了缩臀部，沈榆用发刷在臀缝上摩挲着，戏谑地说：“刚才还没被操够，这么想挨打吗？”

林佑白埋起脸，不肯面对自己又有了反应的事实。沈榆早就感受到了腿侧硬起的事物却不予理会，继续挥起了发刷，“怎么不说话了？”

身后的温度逐步上升，疼痛姑且还在能忍受的范围内，林佑白全当没听到，咬着牙继续装死。

拍打突然停了下来，林佑白还没反应过来，右腿就被人往外推开，滑下床被沈榆卡住，硬起的性器瞬间暴露在外。林佑白挣扎着想要并拢腿，发刷便惩罚似的拍上他的大腿内侧，白嫩的皮肤瞬间泛起红来。敏感细嫩的地方被毫不留情地拍打，林佑白忍不住低声痛呼，性器前端竟然也渗出水来。

沈榆把发刷扔到一旁，伸手捞起性器上下撸动一番，紧接着又是毫不留情的一巴掌拍在大腿上。

“啊…”分不清究竟是因为疼痛还是情欲，林佑白低喊着，很快便受不住开口求饶，“不要再打那里了…”

“不打这里，那要打哪里？”沈榆停下手，从大腿内侧抚摸上会阴，接着又探到穴口处轻轻按压，“打这里吗？”

林佑白浑身一颤，沈榆微微抬起手，接着便用手指抽了上去。

“唔！”

沈榆没停手，一下接一下地落在小穴上和会阴上。林佑白挣扎起来，沈榆并没有太用力，疼痛到是其次，那个地方被抽打的感觉又酸又涨，林佑白挣扎着躲不开，只能湿着眼眶一下又一下地受着。

“不…呜…不要了……呜呜……沈榆……沈榆……”

沈榆继续抽打着，小穴早已泛起了水光，臀缝被染得一片潮湿的，“不要了？可是你后面为什么这么湿？”

“我没有…我……呜……”林佑白急忙否认，却说不出话来。  
沈榆揉了揉已经变红的小穴，插入手指熟练地找到敏感点按下。

“啊……呜……”呻吟声从林佑白口中溢出来，被拍打后过分敏感的后穴绞紧了探入的手指。

沈榆按揉着手下的敏感点，“这里这么积极，不要挨打，那是想被我操吗？”

“呜……是…是……”林佑白闭上眼，呜咽着答到。

“是什么？”沈榆停下了手上的动作。

“呜…沈榆……”林佑白扭了扭身子，撒娇似的喊着。之前好歹还借着酒意，现在酒意早消失了大半，怎么也开不了口。  
沈榆却不着急，把手指抽出来放在穴口继续问到：“想要什么？”

林佑白下意识地抬起臀部试图挽留手指，意识到自己的动作后瞬间羞得无地自容，空虚的小穴和无人照拂的欲望终于让他自暴自弃地开口：“要你操我…沈榆……”

沈榆立刻把人抱上床压在身下，拿过润滑液草草扩张后便直直操了进去。

“嗯…啊……”双腿被折叠抬起的姿势本就让臀部绷紧，酸胀的穴口又被撑开，林佑白积攒在眼眶里的眼泪一下子掉了下来，于是抬手死死搂住沈榆，低声啜泣。沈榆揉了揉他的头发，等他喘匀了气，复又开始动作。

到结束时已是凌晨，林佑白完全没了力气，被抱着再次清洗过身子，两人沾上枕头便相拥着陷入了深眠。

一夜无梦。


End file.
